Numerous cleaning implements for applying and removing liquid to and from a floor have been provided in the prior art. One well-known type of such cleaning implement is a roller mop, which generally comprises a mop head made of a natural or synthetic sponge material connected to the end of a shaft. Roller mops further include a wringer, which typically comprises a pair of rollers and an actuating mechanism. The rollers may be either affixed to the shaft or movable with respect thereto such that the rollers and the mop head typically are movable with respect to each other over a range of travel between a cleaning position and wringing positions. In the cleaning position, the cleaning implement may be used to apply liquid to a surface, such as, a wall or floor, or to remove liquid therefrom, and in the wringing positions, liquid is expellable from the mop head.
In addition, roller mops with scrubber attachments have long been known in the art. The use of an electrostatic cloth for cleaning is also known in the art.
The prior art has provided numerous straight head and angle head roller mops, an “angle head” roller mop being one in which the mop head is disposed at an oblique angle with respect to a longitudinal axis of the shaft. Of the two types, straight head mop heads generally are less convenient for cleaning in that the operator generally is most comfortable positioning the shaft of the cleaning implement at an oblique angle with respect to the floor. It is believed that angle head mops heads are more satisfactory for applying or removing liquid from a floor. However, it has been observed that many prior art angle head roller mop wringing mechanisms are not entirely satisfactory. It is desired to improve the cleaning functionality of the mop.
It is a general object of the invention to provide a cleaning implement. In some embodiments, it is a general object of the invention to provide a cleaning implement that includes a scrubber attachment. In some embodiments, it is a general object of the invention to provide a cleaning implement that includes an electrostatic dust cloth.